ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Who To Trust
Who To Trust is the second episode of Arkham Manor Premise after Edward Jaina Basil and Warren met Floyd and Garfield they start to go around Arkham Manor on inmates they could and couldn't trust to join there new team Meanwhile Hugo tries to recover from his leg injury from help from Anne as he explains to her how he joined Arkham Manor. Transcript (It shows the Cool Orchid and Dc Comics logo It then cuts to Arkham Manor after Joker's breakout) (Police are going after the stolen chopper as every inmate starts to head back to their cells except for Warren Edward Jaina and Basil it cuts to another inmate room where the door is frozen and a man inside is crying) Voice:Nora I'm sorry (reveals to be Victor) Victor: I messed up. (he continues to cry and willing to sit there for his whole life) (it then cuts to a flashback) Ferris Boyle:Mr.Fries I'm sorry to say this but were shutting your project down Victor:What? Ferris:I'm sorry but funding can't make a cure to bring Nora back were also shutting down your laboratory Fries:No you can't Ferris:Face it Fries Nora is gone and you can't get her back you should just move on Fries: No! I will get her back! You hear me?! Do you hear me?! (Guards take his arms and pull him back) Freeze: No! No! I will kill you Ferris! I will! (it cuts back to him in the cell as he falls on his knees) Fries:FERRIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Arkham Manor Logo Shows) (It cuts to Nygma and his team all sitting at the room where they were introduced to Floyd and the others in the first episode discussing) Nygma:Yes I am working on a team on arkham criminals who stop arkham criminals who gone mad I know, it's an out there concept. Floyd:Interesting Nygma:So far i got Jaina Warren and Basil only problem is thats not enough theres over like a billion prisoners here who knows which ones have gone mad and which ones haven't Floyd: I know for sure we need at least one mad person on our team. And you are looking at him. Meet Garfield Lynns, trained arsonist who is obsessed with fire. He agreed to join me if he gets to burn someone he has a grudge on Garfield:Pleasure to meet you i sure were gonna get along right (whispers to Nygma)For the record thats just a rumor people say I've gone crazy with fire but i just say that to get people off my craziness Nygma:Well nice to have you on our team (They shake) Jaina:So question is this if we are the only ones who haven't gone nuts besides Garfield no offense Garfield:Non taken Jaina:Then who do we trust Nygma "gets an idea" Jaina I got an idea maybe we can talk to all the inmates and see who is trustworthy and who isn't Jaina: alright thats not a bad idea Nygma:Plus it'll give us better to know the rest of the inmates in here We'll start discussing with the other inmates first thing in the morning Floyd: could work (they all head back to the cells) (Episode Title Shows) (It then cuts to Hugo recovering) Hugo: CRAP! Anne:Sir is there something wrong? Hugo: we failed Anne: i know we'll get him back into Arkham (pours him tea) Your best men are on the job Hugo: I wasn't always Anne:Sir come on your a genius you manage to stand up to the clown prince even if he got away how weren't you always like this.Your like the Commissioner of this Manor Hugo: yeah guess you are right Anne:Forgive me for asking but why were you chosen to watch over Arkham Manor? you could do many things and why did you pick me? Hugo: let me tell you (she sits) Hugo: it begins twenty years ago as Armadeus Arkham just opened the asylum (cuts to a flashback while Hugo is talking) ( a younger Hugo arrives) Hugo(VO):Armadeus hired me on the first day and we ran that place like we were gods when one prisoner tried breaking free (a prisoner tries escaping) We were always right outside (The prisoner sees Hugo and Armadeus with a full police army the prisoner then goes back inside) Hugo: (VO) however things eventually weren't so fine and dandy Armadeus had a heart attack (Armadaeus is shown having a heart attack and taken to the hospital) (Hugo has a worried expression) Hugo: (VO) I thought he would never make it. Until there was this one fellow who was wanting Arkham to die from the heart attack He was one of Gotham's first "super criminals", the Weeper (The Weeper is shown looking at the hospital truck with a sinister look) Hugo: (VO) Formerly known as the "Crying Clown" or "Weeping Willie,oh but he wasn't alone he hired his friend Mad Dog another original Gotham criminal to kill Armedaus Arkham (They walk towards his hospital bed) Hugo (VO):and just like that..... (They stab him) Hugo (VO):They put him out of his misery without mercy. (shows the funeral) Whenever he died i was left to run Arkham and i couldn't do it myself I hired Guards (Guards are watching over inmates As flashback ends) Hugo: We did all we could to run Arkham for 21 years Anne:Wow but how did you find me and chose me? Hugo: I saw your application But the main thing is i knew this would be the right job for you in my eyes...Thank You (smiles) Anne: ah Hugo:Ok lets get down to buisness (he starts to type on the computer something while Anne and Hugo are working) (The Next day Nygma and the others are talking) Nygma:Ok i figured if we split up we could get a low down on all the villians oh and i made this last night (hands them a tiny invention) I call them The Nygma X Talker a tiny chip thats lets us communicate with each other we place these tiny bad boys in our ears and it works perfectly Basil: Alright Nygma (removes glasses and presses little button and shows all inmate pictures) here we can use this to get a low down on all the villians locked up I think we should choose up to 5 villians each Jaina:Me and Nygma have been noticing a odd cell filled with ice in it so were gonna check that out first Warren: Me and Basil have an idea too Nygma:Good once we get a look at the villians we can think who can be good for the team (They go) (Basil and Warren start to enter one cell) Basil:This must be it Warren: Now we find this Cybercat (they enter) Basil:Hello??? (They look around) Warren:Nobody's here (Suddenly they see something) Basil:What's that? Warren: that may be our girl Basil: Scuse me miss (Christina wakes up) Warren:Are you Christina Chiles? Cristina: and who are you Basil:Friends of Nygma we came to talk to you Cristina: Nygma you say? (She grabs her suit puts it on and attacks them) Basil:no no no its not like that were forging....an alliance on other criminals (uses clay to grab hold of Christina) Cristina: As long as Nygma is in it! (she breaks free) Warren:Yeah he's in it Chrisitna:So tell me about this alliance (Meanwhile Edward and Jaina are outside Victor Fries door) Warren: (VO) Yo Eddie we got Christina she's in Nygma:Good work Warren and Basil me and Jaina are outside the mysterious icy door try and find the others while we investigate Warren: (VO) Should we come Jaina:Nah we got this (they open the door and see a Victor crying) Victor:What do you want? Nygma: we have an alliance Victor:oh I'm sorry i didn't know who it was at first "sighs sadly" (He walks towards them) Jaina:Whats the matter? Nygma:yeah why so glum? Victor: my wife Nygma:what happened (He sighs) Victor:I lost her from a disease and i couldn't cure her cause the funding shut my lab down Edward: Oh Victor:yeah with me not be able to cure her forever i feel like I lost her for eternity Jaina:I'm sorry (They hug) Victor:Nygma Hudson you two are such good people why did you do it over crime? you can do better ou two don't deserve to be criminals Nygma:well We were pretty foolish but we will change that Victor:i know you two will 'smiles' i know you two can make it up for the mistake you made and when you both are out of that prison i know you two can do good for the future Jaina:Thanks Mr.Fries Victor:(little chuckle) Call me Victor now tell me bout this alliance (Later they meet up) Nygma:So we got everyone here (Cristina is preparing to kill Nygma because she despises him) (looks over at Christina) Nygma:Christina are you trying to kill me? (She is close to stabbing him grabs knife out of hand) Nygma:Ok what did i ever do to you? Cristina: Oh you don't remember (shows flashback Of Nygma holding a hostage) Christina (VO):You had held of a hostage and went mad You killed him and he was my fiancé (flashback ends) (Nygma is shocked) Nygma:I didn't know.....I've turned into a monster back then if you look back at yourself you'd only remain to be a villian. But I've changed and i would do this riddle but i don't think you'd be interested after what i done Christina: Go ahead it better not be one on death cause if it is i will do my fiance justice and end you Nygma: (talking while a bit down) Riddle me this This can only be given and never bought, it is craved by sinners but by saints it is not? what is it? Cristina: NO RIDDLES Nygma:Fine....bottom line I'm sorry i wasn't thinking straight (She is close to killing him) Nygma:(sighs)ok you have two options you can kill me now honor your vengance and lose your chance to ever see your fiance or you can join me and I'll be promised to reunite you with him....yeah i never really killed him i just knocked him out i mean was about to when i was evil but a guy in a bat outfit stopped me (She laughs insanely) Warren: clearly, she's insane Nygma:Now ya tell me ok where's Floyd and Garfield? (They look and see As they arrive) Nygma:Right on time Floyd:So these are the others ok whats the plan Nygma:We need to wait for a villian to try and break out when the time is right we'll stop him (While they are talking the other members of the team are fighting Christina)